


No More Running

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Mild descriptions of violence, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: When Crutchie was taken to the Refuge, Romeo watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! just a few quick notes:
> 
> this was inspired after i noticed that the actor playing romeo was always right near crutchie when he was arrested and taken away. even though i know this is because that actor has to move the platform for santa fe to start, i started thinking about different reasons romeo would be there. this fic is inspired by one particular boot i watched, and the acting choices in other boots may not completely sync up but i hope you enjoy anyways!
> 
> also, special thanks to some of my blogverse buds meranda and isaac for giving me feelings over romeo's relationship with race and crutchie

It's worth it.

Romeo knows that. He doesn't deserve to starve or sleep on the streets ever again. He's got rights, goddamn it, and it's worth it to fight for them. That's what the new kid, Davey, said, and he's been to school. And that's what Jack said. Jack brought him into the Lodging House, one of the ones who kept him out of jail and taught him to sell. Jack speaks in beautiful words that swirl in Romeo's head and make him believe them.

So yes, of course he knows it's worth it to take on the Delancey brothers and anyone else Pulitzer has sent to stop them. Or at least, that's what he thinks until a Delancey smacks him across the face. It's enough to make him question everything for a moment.

Still reeling from the impact, he scans the horizon, hoping to find Jack, or Race, or _someone_ who can help him. He ignores the tightening of his throat.

"It's about time you showed up," Romeo says, approaching the man in a suit who has clearly been sent to save them from Pulitzer's minions. He's the first thing his eyes fall on. "They're slaughtering us!"

His body recognizes the incoming hand before he does; Romeo instinctively squeezes his eyes shut and has the thought _Don't cry_ just seconds before he's hit.

Suddenly, he's lying on the ground, his cheek still stinging from the impact. Someone is shouting his name, but it's far, far away. Davey hovers over him, reaching his arms out for just a moment before he too is rushed away.

Romeo takes shaking steps over to the circulation desk and crouches down below a stack of newspapers. He gasps, trying to catch his breath, but Snyder walks by and his presence steals it away from him yet again. He moves farther back, making himself as small as he possibly can. He was always good at that.

Romeo can't ignore it anymore, how his throat is closing up and how his eyes burn from the hot tears forming. The ground below him spins around and around and around and suddenly he's that little kid again, hiding from the belt buckle his father whips at him, as if the last few years as a newsie had never happened.

When Crutchie hits the ground, Romeo wants nothing more than to be a real man and save him. To be the hero.

"Please, no!" Crutchie yells before his own crutch hits him. Another everyday object used in war. 

Instead, Romeo can only watch in horror and wish his feet weren't stuck to the floor. And isn't it just fucking ironic, he thinks, that for every time he wished someone would save him, he can't even do it for his friend.

"It's off to the Refuge with you, little man!" The words make Romeo shake vigorously.

"Jack!"

"Crutchie!" Jack is so far away, there's nothing he can do, and Romeo knows that he'll blame himself.

Crutchie is dragged away, and he's gone. He's gone and Romeo didn't do a damn thing. His hands pound against his forehead once, twice, three times. It wasn't enough punishment.

The remainder of his friends scatter in all different directions; some choosing to duck into the hidden alleyways they knew so well, others running straight back to the Lodging House. Romeo reflexively ups and joins them. It was what you did when someone was after you. You run and hide.

"Romeo! Where's Crutchie?" Finch shouts to him as the commotion dies down. "Oh god, Romeo, please tell me they didn't get him."

"Finch-" Romeo starts but that's as far as he gets before he's swallowing his words and sinking back to the ground.

"Damn it!" Finch takes a swing at the stack of newspapers until Henry intervenes and takes him away. "God damn it!"

"Finch, please-" Henry begins, but Finch kept right on yelling to anyone that would listen.

"They took him away!"

"Will you quit it?" Romeo pleads. "Just shut up already!"

"Hey, you heard the man," Race says, walking on to the scene. "How about you two go back to the lodging house?"

Henry nods and ushers Finch away as Racetrack moves closer to where Romeo sits.

"You alright, kid?"

Romeo shrugs meekly. "Been better."

"Looks like you've got a hell of a bruise forming." Race slowly sticks his hand out with more than enough time for Romeo to process the situation and realize he isn't in danger. When it reaches Romeo's cheek, the pain doubles and he winces.

"So do you," Romeo spits, still recoiling from the touch. He gestures to Race's left eye, which already shines black and blue.

"Yeah, well," Race says, sitting down next to him, "I've seen worse."

Race, for once, is holding his tongue as he lets Romeo ground himself. Romeo wraps his arms around his knees and they watch the crowd sprawled out in front of them.

Henry and Finch have gone inside the building, but outside still remains Mush, quietly wrapping his arm in ribbed fabric from his shirt and wincing. Buttons spits out a mouthful of blood, much to the disgust of Elmer, sporting a bloody nose to his right. Albert tries to pick a fight with JoJo despite his split lip. Specs vomits on the side of the road.

"Jesus," Race mutters, taking a drag on his cigar.

Romeo points at it. "You got one of those for me?"

Races stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head softly. "You don't want one of these."

"Says you," Romeo says defiantly.

"Yeah. Says me."

Romeo blinks away his surprise at Race's assertive tone.

"You think I don't know that?" Albert shouts at JoJo, breaking them from their thoughts. Romeo's hands fly up to cover his ears. "Well, fuck you!"

"Albert, can it, will ya?" Race calls back. "Knock it off, I'll be there in a minute."

Romeo watches Albert reluctantly obey, and waits until he's far enough away before he brings his hands back down. Just then, Dave stumbles on to the scene, Les in his arms and a wild look on his face. Romeo realizes with a start that not everybody has come back.

"Where's Jack?" he asks Race.

"Don't know," Race answers truthfully, "Probably hiding on the roof, blaming himself for Crutchie. You know how he gets over that kid." Race shakes his head solemnly. Romeo even swears his voice teeters, just a little. "Goddamn, they got us pretty good, didn't they?"

"Race," Romeo forces, "I... I gotta tell you something."

Romeo's stomach churns, and the next thing he knows, he's doubled over, holding his stomach. Race moves closer and rubs his shoulder.

"C'mon, kid, spit it out. It's alright."

"It's my fault!" Romeo gasps. "It's my fault they got Crutchie. I was right there and I didn't do anything."

"Hey." Race turns to face him head on. "Enough of that. This ain't your fault."

"You didn't hear him, Race. He was calling for help, and they got him anyways. They got him."

"Listen, none of the matters now. Because we're gonna get him back." Race throws his cigar to the ground. "We've got Jacky Boy on our side, remember?"

"I guess," Romeo sniffles.

"And we've got each other."

"Yeah." And despite everything, Romeo cracks a small smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up," says Race, standing. "You'll feel better."

"Race-" Romeo rushes to him and wraps his arms around Racetrack's waist with all the force he could muster. Race, taken off guard, waits only a moment before returning the favor.

"Yeah, me too, kid," he says. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think by leaving kudos, commenting, or talking to me @conlonspots on tumblr! if you're interested in newsies blogverse as well, check us out @newsiesblogverse on tumblr!


End file.
